PLR: Union of Soviet Equestrian States
by Caesar2013
Summary: The PLR have succeeded in overthrowing Equestria. With the Mane 6 wiped out, the princesses are dead, there is no one left to stop the PLR, now USES. However, is one mare and her friend dragon up to the task of stopping the USES before the whole world is destroyed? (Sequel to PLR: Pony Liberation and Resistance)
1. Prologue

I'm taking a minor break from PLR:The Beginning to start on a new fanfic. Which is this.. lol. Anyways, this takes place five years after the PLR ending in my other fanfic "PLR: Pony Liberation and Resistance". Hope what readers I do have enjoy it as much as I have writing it :D. Anyways I do not own MLP, it's the property of Hasbro.

* * *

The new leaders of Equestria, no, Equestria was the name of the old world. The old capitalist, imperialist society. Instead, ponies had reorganized themselves into a new communist society. Since it has been one year since the creation of Union of Soviet Equestrian States after the destrruction of the Equestrian Monarchy, led by none other than Ground Rider. Today was the Gathering of the 5th Pony's Council to discuss the formation of a new socialist republic, the first in history.

* * *

"Comrades, tis one year since the revolution... and our dear comrade Bucephalus was taken from us." an earth pony with a thick mane and glasses said on the stage.

"We've suffered much, but we have risen from the ashes like the phoenix. Today, the revolution is marked as over. Ponies throughout Equestria have thrown off the shackles that bound them. Comrades, as your Commissar of War, I, Leon Trodsky, humbly acknowledge the sacrifices ponies everywhere had made in the name of revolution. But, their sacrifices were not in vain, I now present to you the letter that he wrote before he died. "Not to be opened until one year after the revolution. Bucephalus' last testament."

"Comrades, my brothers and sisters.

If you are reading this, than that means the revolution has been finished, and my legacy has been fullfilled. However, there are some things I wish to address to my comrades.

The stability of the pony committee is shaky at best. Several comrades amongst us split between several ideals of thought. Namely the Anrachists (Ponies who only wish for the complete destruction of all governments), the Seccessionists (Earth ponies who wished to leave Equestria all together and create their own country) and the Ultranationalists (You earth ponies and pegasi who wish for only yourselves to rule), and the revolutionists (Ponies who rush for revlution everywhere) However, a split in the party after the revolution is a bad measure to take. We did not fight side by side as one against the imperialists led by Celestia and Luna to fight amongst ourselves. That is barbaric. Thus I have come up with measures from beyond the grave to help prevent a split from the disagreements in our party.

In the character of the heads of the committee, there are few whom I am most concerned of.

Comrade Big Macinstosh-"

"Comrade Big Macintosh has been dead for sometime Trodsky!" Ground Rider interrupted. "Skip the portions involving the comrades who have died after our dear leader Bucehalus."

Trodsky merely sneered at Ground Rider, whom he had been his political rival in the party for quite sometime.

"Very well, GROUND Rider, I will skip their names and look for yours-" Leon Trodsky said before the censor interrupted,

"Comrades Trodsky and Ground Rider, enough of the personal attacks or you will be reprimanded!" The censor said not wanting the words of their deceased leader be ignored.

"Yes comrade censor." Trodsky said before continuing the letter.

"As for our dear comrade Ground Rider, I feel that as Secretary of the Central Committee, has played one comrade against another in hungry quest for power. As such, in his hooves are concentrated power that i'm afraid he doesn't know how to use with consideration for his comrades. He has been too rude and even cruel towards fellow party members. Comrades of the committee would do well to find a way to remove said stallion from his post."

Trodsky finished that quote with a smile towards his enemy, Ground Rider, hoping this would be enough to remove the stallion from his post.

"Is that all comrade Trodsky?" The censor said.

"No comrade, there is still more written." Trodsky continued.

"As for you Comrade, Trodsky, while his knowledge of military affairs is phonomenal. I do not see him becoming my successor. His lacking in party theory causes unnecessary hiccups in policy (and I think he has never learned it properly), and his lacking in the administartion world caused unnecessary problems as well.-"

Trodsky stood there as his heart skipped a beat. Now as he read these words written by comrade Bucephalus himself, his very political career could be ruined.

* * *

As Trodsky finished his speech, Ground Rider began setting in motion his bid for control of the committee, and thus his full control of former Equestria, now Union of Soviet Equestrian States. Now that his enemy was too shaken up, Ground Rider would have to move quickly if he wished to rule the nation. First off, he would have to gain control of the State Security (Secret Police), next he would have to take control of the military and subjugate the citizens.

"I better get started." Ground Rider thought to himself as various ponies left the room.


	2. 1st Day of School

Sorry about such a long wait readers. I had a psychology report to do, wrestling practice and a duel against my school's rival. Pinned my guy, but we lost the duel due to less points :( Anyways back to how Equestria is doing.

* * *

It has been one full year since Applejack and Big Macintosh left the farm. However, life pretty much was the same for Applebloom, she and her friends continued to to look for their cutie marks and attended school. However, life in Ponyville, is about to change.

* * *

"Com'on girls we're going to be late for school!" Applebloom said continously hopping up and down.

The two other fillies moaned at the thought of having to go back to school.

"Aww but Applebloom we still gotta look for Rarity and Rainbow Dash!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said in unison.

"I know Applejack's gone too but after the first day of school, we'll be The Cutie Mark Crusader Rescuers!" Applebloom said excitedly

"I wonder what Miss Cherrilee will teach us this year." Scootaloo asked

The three little fillies continued walking down the road towards the schoolhouse, when they noticed Miss Cheerilee talking to a strange earth pony with a hammer and sickle badge. Cheerilee looked very concerned as the earth pony continued talking to her.

"What do you think they're saying?" asked Scootaloo to the others.

"I don't know Scoots" Applebloom said. "But I don't think he's a friend of Miss Cheerilee.

* * *

Meanwhile at the school house.

"Now the council isn't mad at you Miss Cheerilee, but we feel that we have to.. take over the curriculum." said the earth pony

"But you're filling my students' heads with hurtful ideas! You'll turn them against eachother!" Cheerilee said with a hurt look on her face.

"We only want the truth... our truth... every pony's truth told." The earth pony said

Cheerilee looked back at the schoolhouse and saw the earth pony's friends were carrying out a large picture of Luna and Celestia.

"What are you doing with that?!" Cheerilee asked

The earth pony merely handed his friends a hammer and responded.

"Cheerilee, these traitors must be removed from society for their treatment of common ponies. They will be shown as they truly are. Comrades, smash the filth!"

With that, the earth ponies smashed the picture of Princess Celestia and Luna. They then took a container of gasoline and burned the picture. The area was sooned filled with the smell of gasoline and fire as the picture of the two now dead rulers of Equestria lay burning.

"As a token of our gratitude for teaching future generations of free ponies, Cherille, we are giving you a painting of our comrade, Bucephalus, who made everyday life a paradise for you." The earth pony said handing Ms. Cheerilee a painting of an old but large pony with a beard and hammer and sickle cutie mark.

"It's... it's... lovely!" Ms. Cheerilee said as she looked at the painting. "Why.. i'll just put it where... Celestia's and Luna's painting was..." Cheerilee said putting the painting down.

"We're sorry for taking your time Ms. Cheerilee, you may now continue with classes." The earth pony said before climbing onto a wagon and leaving the schoolhouse.

"Oh dear Celestia what is going on now?" Cheerilee said with a sad look on her face.

The three fillies watched as their teacher broke down crying by the school's door. Worried about her, they ran down the hill as quickly as they could.

"Ms. Cheerilee are you all right?" Applebloom said to Ms. Cheerilee

Ms. Cheerilee looked around to see the three young fillies before her with looks of concern.

"Ms. Cheerilee what happened?" asked Sweetie Belle

Not wanting to frighten her students, Cheerilee gave them a reassuring smile. "Oh it's nothing girls. Now let's go in the building class is about to start."

The ponies walked into the schoolhouse, and saw that most of the class is already there.

* * *

"Now students please rise for our... " Ms. Cheerilee stoped there with a pause as she read the school's new instructions. "National anthem..."

Ms. Cheerilee got a projector working to show a weird new song that none of the foals had ever heard of.

National Anthem of the Union of Soviet Equestrian States:

An unbreakable union of Ponies

The great Equestria has wielded forever to stand

Long live the creation of the will of common ponies

The United Union of Ponies

Be glorious, our homeland! A reliable stronghold of ponies' friendship!

The party of Bucephalus, the strength of the pony,

leads us to triumph.

Through the tempests the sun of freedom shone to us,

and the great Bucephalus illuminated our path,

To a just cause he raised up the ponies,

to labor and exploits he inspired us

In the victory of the immortal ideals of the earth pony

We see the better future of our country,

and to the Banner of our glorious homeland

We shall always be selflessly true!

The ponies finished awkwardly as none of them were familiar with the tune nor the song itself.

"Ms. Cheerilee!" Diamond Tiara called out to her teacher.

"How come we had to sing that stupid song?

Ms. Cheerilee looked away and said

"Uhmm... I wouldn't call it stupid, it's just something new to all of us. But we'll continue saying it for the duration of the school year." Ms. Cheerilee said calmly.

* * *

School preety much went the same as last year for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They learned arthimetic and spelling. Applebloom and her friends played crusaders at recess. But, trangely when they got to the last class of the day, history, something about it changed.

"Now class as you can see on page 42 of Earth Ponies, a History... the earth ponies of... oh dear..." Ms. Cheerilee stopped reading and closed the book.

Ms. Cheerilee got up, and sat the history book down. Then she went row by row taking the books from the students.

"I'm sorry class, but I cannot teach these horrible things." Ms Cheerilee said as she collected the "history" books.

As Ms. Cheerilee continued collecting the books from her students, Applebloom continued to skim through the book.

"Wow! This sure is mean to Celestia." Applebloom said to herself looking at page after page of the book.

"From the creation of the monarchy, earth ponies were kept in a slave state. They were worked to death to the profit of their overlords: alicorns and unicorns, taking names like capitalist, industrialists, nobles. Each pony was allowed to have their way with any female pony regardless of whether or not she felt something for that pony. This barbaric way of life was legal and allowed by the evil of two sisters, Luna and Celestia. Celestia was the most evil of imperialists, even going so far as to banish her own sister to keep total control of Equestria for over a millenium. During that time, 99% of Equestria toiled in the ground as 1% of the ponies grew fatter by the day. Fear of Celestia and her six hench ponies kept others from rising up against her, until our friends, the PLR (Pony Liberation and Resitance) rose up against these injustices once and for all. Our leader, Bucephalus led our comrades against the cruelty of the sisters and freedom for all ponies was achieved."

Applebloom sat there confused over what she was reading, and did not notice Cheerilee standing next to her.

"Applebloom, can I have that book please?" Ms. Cheerilee asked Applebloom

"Sure thing Ms. Cheerilee." Applebloom said handing the book back to Ms. Cheerilee

Sastisfied that she had finally taken the horrible books from her students, Ms. Cheerilee put the books onto a shelf.

"I'm terribly sorry about that children. That's all for today!" Ms. Cheerilee said dimissing her class.

As the students left the building, Ms. Cheerilee opened the cupboard and threw the history books in the garbage. She wasn't going to teach the horrible things the book talked about. Unbeknowst to her, every action she did, was recorded from a camera in the painting of Bucephalus.

* * *

That night as Cheerilee slept soundly in her bed, she could hear the door bell ring.

"DING DONG!"

Cheerilee shifted uneasily in her bed as the door continued to ring.

"DING DONG!"

Cheerilee grunted as she slowly rose from her bed.

"Who could be up at this hour at this time of night?" Cheerilee asked herself as she got out of the bed.

Looking at her alarm clock, which read 1:32 am, Cheerilee moaned and went downstairs to answer the door bell.

"DING DONG"

"All right all right! I'm coming!" Cheerilee said opening the door.

There stood before her several ponies dressed in black, none of them looked very happy. They made Ms. Cheerileee feel very uneasy.

"Ummm can I help you gentlecolts?" Ms. Cheerilee asked the ponies standing before her.

The pony in the middle stepped forward and showed Cheerilee his badge.

"I'm agent Dark Night of the Committee for Pony Security (CPS) are you Ms. Cheerile?" Agent Dark Night asked

"Err.. yes. Yes I am Ms. Cheeri- Ah" Ms Cheerilee said before getting cut off when Dark Night shoved a baton into her chest.

With the force of the baton's blow, Cheerilee falls to the ground moaning from the pain.

"Ahh!" Cheerilee cries

Agent Dark Night, got out a flash light pen and a piece of paper and began reading.

"So it seems like you're a trouble maker of sorts.. Cheerilee." Agent Dark Night said reading the paper.

"Dozen accounts of destruction of State Property, posioning minds of young foals... I thought an earth pony would behave better than this..."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Cheerilee screams as she holds her still hurting chest.

"You know, traitor... throwing away state issued books... refusing to teach the material and giving your own ideals... it seems like you're still tainted by the imperialists. Normally we'd either send you to work off your crimes or reeducation facilities... However... for your crimes against the common pony.. you are hereby sentenced to death."

"What! NO!" Cheerilee screams as the agents pull out their mini crossbows.

"Scream or not, it doesn't matter." Agent Dark Night says before opening fire on the helpless Ms. Cheerilee.


	3. A very Special Visitor

The next day at school, the young foals, colts and fillies alike went back to the school as they all regarded Cheerilee as their favorite teacher. However, something was wrong to them. There was no and Diamond Tiara was more distraught than usual.

"What's wrong Diamond Tiara?" Applebloom asked the spoiled filly. Normally Applebloom wouldn't associate herself with Diamond Tiara, but it was apparent to her, that Diamond Tiara was very shaken up.

"They took my daddy!" Diamond Tiara said with a burst of tears

"Who took your daddy?" Sweetie Belle asked

"I don't know! Ponies in black, they came, they put him in hoofcuffs and took him! Wahahahaha" Diamond Tiara said crying.

"Don't worry Diamond Tiara, i'm sure it isn't serious." Applebloom said in a reassuring tone. While Applebloom honestly didn't like Diamond Tiara, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Applebloom, why are you comforting her? After what she says about us?" Scootaloo said to Applebloom in a hushed tone of voice.

"I don't know Scoots, I just feel bad for her that's all." Applebloom said.

* * *

"Ring ring ring ring!"

The class bell had rung, calling the students to class. As the foals entered the school room, they noticed something very strange. Cheerilee wasn't there, and instead there was a strange new pony.

"Umm who are you?" Applebloom asked the strange new pony said

"Ah you must be one of my new pupils. I'm Dusty. I've been sent directly from Fillydelphia to be your new teacher." Dusty said putting a suitcase on the desk

"But where's our old teacher, Ms. Cheerilee?" asked Scootaloo

The stallion started chuckling to himself at the mention of Ms. Cheerilee.

"Ms. Cheerilee, has had the unfortunate problem of spreading lies to young children.. our comrades felt that she needed to... "move on." Dusty said

"Move on?" Applebloom said. "But wouldn't she have told us?"

Dusty merely smiled at the pony. "Ah what a young and inquistive mind. That will get you far in this classroom. Now take your seats foals."

"But you didn't answer my question." Applebloom said

"And you didn't heed my order, please.. TAKE. YOUR. SEAT!" Dusty said loudly

"Okay!" Applebloom and her friends rushed to go back to their seats with the other foals.

* * *

Dusty got out of his seat at the desk and adressed the class.

"Hello foals, I am your new teacher, Dusty. The Pony Committee of Education has sent me down here to teach your minds for future use to ponies everywhere. I will teach and you will learn. Dissent of the Party will not be tolerated, and henceforth with be punished swiftly. Now time for the national anthem." Dusty said as the foals got up to do the national anthem

When the anthem was completed, Dusty began handing out new books.

"Your old teacher, threw out knowledge sent by the state.. however, it is not her choice to decide. I will teach you all the true history of Equestria and how our leaders have produced a paradise for all ponies to enjoy. Now open your books."

From there, the foals of the classroom continued reading the book.

"Teacher! It says unicorns enslaved the earth ponies! I never enslaved anyone!" Sweetie Belle called out

"Of course not... they weren't slaves... they were serfs. Not shut up imperialit and keep reading." Dusty yelled

"You can't talk to her like that!" Scootaloo yelled "Cheerilee wouldn't treat us like that."

Dusty was very angry that these foals were speaking out against him. An attack on him, was an attack on the party.

"Detention! Both of you!" Dusty says. "I do not want to hear the name of another traitor in this classroom again!"

"But Ms. Cheerilee isn't a traitor!" Sweetie Belle said

"Would you like to stay for detention longer?" Dusty said

"NO! Please no!" Sweetie Belle said

"Then I suggest you shut up!" Dusty said

Although angry, the foals continued to read the books that they were given, even though the words were hurtful.

"Unicorns and Alicorns continued to enslave the Earth ponies. Some earth ponies escaped the toil of labor to form groups called businesses. There, they would force the earth ponies to work even harder for little pay if given any. Another name for these traitors are Bourgoise. The ponies forced to work were called the proletariat."

"Teacher! Umm Mr. Dusty!" Applebloom raised her hoof."What's a bourgoise and proletarat?"

Dusty smiled and chuckled on how the names were worded.

"The proletariat are the common pony that toiled under the yoke of the bourgoise. They are the traitors and slave drivers of common ponies. Nearly everyone in this room is a prolertariat …. except for a few.." Dusty said glaring at Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara, and Sweetie Belle

"But don't worry Applebloom, they can't hurt you now. No longer are they boogeyponies. But rather they are beaten and broken." Dusty finished

After the readings were done, Dusty explained as how the Crystal Empire sought to destroy Equestria.

"They are jealous of the common pony's accomplishments. Their bourgoise leaders, and queen wish to destroy everything we have accomplished! It's only a manner of time until they invade."

Snips and Snails, started to panic.

"Oh no! Not the Crystal Empire! Ahhhh!" The two dimwitted ponies said in unison.

"So, the Council has decided to set up a Youth Militia. To train foals everywhere the art of war, so when the time comes for a final confrontation... we'll win the war."

Snips and Snails began cheering in the class.

"Yeah! Go Common Pony! Yay!"

"Our other enemies, the griffons and changelings challenge our borders to the north." Dusty said using his yard stick to point on the map the griffon kingdom.

"But the time will come when revolution comes kncoking on their doors." Dusty said

"YEAH! Go revolution!" Snips and Snails continue cheering

* * *

The days went by in Ponyville, until one day, Dusty said they had a very special visitor.

"Foals, today we have a special guest. A pony who took part in the revolution himself. And... the right hand stallion of our Genius Bucephalus, Ground Rider!" Dusty said clapping his hooves

The foals turned to the door and saw a grinning pony standing in the hallway flanked by members of the CPS (Committee for Pony Security).

"Thank you comrade. Dear foals, I am Ground Rider. Defender of the revolution. I come... as a honored guest and speaker. The sacrifices your elders made a year ago, will pave the way for a better future.. for all of you."

Ground Rider began telling the schoolfoals of his role in the revolution.. though withholding his betraying Bucephalus and Big Macintosh. Eventually after an hour or so of talking, Ground Rider finally finishes.

"Now... foals, no you are comrades now. Do you have any questions?" Ground Rider asked

"Yeah yeah over here!" Snips and Snails wave their hooves, impressed with Ground Rider's speech.

"Anyother pony have questions?" Ground Rider asked

"Hey are you the pony that was friends with my older brother?" Applebloom asked

"...Hmmm are you Big Macintosh's little sister? I know he had one." Ground Rider said curious about Applebloom

"Yep! My big brother was the biggest pony in town. Have you seen him?" Applebloom said

* * *

When Ground Rider was asked if he'd seen Big Macintosh, all Ground Rider had was a flashback of him killing Big Macintosh and Bucephalus.

Flash Back

"So this is where the path to power ends, comrade Big Mac." Ground Rider walked around the table and corpse of Bucephalus, towards Big Mac. "I guess this makes me the new...Premier... no... not of the PLR, the new Premier of Equestria."

Big Mac backed away from the now power crazed Ground Rider. "Where are you going Big Macintosh? You still need your reward." Big makes a look of fear as Ground Rider pulls out his crossbow, and points it towards Big Macintosh. Cocking the crossbow, Ground Rider fires the crossbow, launching the bolt into Big Macintosh's head. Big Macintosh falls to the ground. Dead. "Your eternal reward." Ground Rider Finishes

Flash Back End

* * *

Ground Rider chuckled a bit about having betrayed both Big Mac and Bucephalus, but then he faked a look of sorrow.

"Yes... I knew him." Ground Rider said faking a tear. "You see we fought in the revolution together in many battles. He was a very brave pony, saving my life on more than one occasion. I saw as he led the charge on the imperialists. Though he was taken down, he will be remembered in the hearts and minds of all ponies for his deeds for the revolution. You will do well, young Applebloom to follow his footsteps."

Applebloom felt sad from knowing her older brother died. "But... he died a hero?" Applebloom asked

Ground Rider smiled. "Yes, he died a hero. You all would do well to follow Big Mac's example. The revolution is still not over! URRAH!"


End file.
